Gold Muck
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Familiar item, or via several level 20 Baldwin recipe that take 45 minutes to brew, award 100 XP, and require the following: **1 Gold Muck (1 Silver Muck, 500 ) **1 Gold Muck (3 Copper Muck, 500 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 '''Gold Muck' is used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 5 – Plum Wooly Coat (1 Gold Muck, 1 Purple Ooze, 3 Yellow Sludge, 1,200 ) **Level 7 – Conjoined Skink (1 Gold Muck, 2 Copper Muck, 3 Sizzling Phosphorus, 10 Green-throated Skinks, 5 Weird Purple Skinks, 5,000 ) **Level 8 – Great Blue Waveskimmer (1 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Glass Beaker, 12 Green Shoots, 5 Olympia Oysters, 5,200 ) **Level 8 – Secondary Gene: Spinner (2 Gold Muck, 2 White Slime, 4 Red Ooze, 8 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 95,000 ) **Level 9 – Juvenile Starsweeper (2 Purple Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 1 Gold Muck, 5,300 ) **Level 10 – Secondary Gene: Toxin (2 Gold Muck, 2 White Slime, 1 Blue Sludge, 2 Sizzling Phosphorus, 20 Unstable Serthis Concoctions, 100,000 ) **Level 11 – Rusty Golem (1 Copper Muck, 1 Gold Muck, 2 Red Sludge, 3 Rusty Pickaxes, 1 Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 13 – Marbled Serpenta (1 Gold Muck, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Yellow Sludge, 3 Green Sludge, 4,000 ) **Level 14 – Corn Snake (1 Gold Muck, 1 White Slime, 3 Red Goo, 2 Orange Sludge, 2 Stone Knives), 3,250 ) **Level 14 – Protobeast (2 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Red Goo, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 1 Infused Fragment, 5,500 ) **Level 15 – Rattle Snake (1 Gold Muck, 1 Black Slime, 3 Yellow Sludge, 3 Red Ooze, 2 Intricate Woodsculpts, 3,250 ) **Level 15 – Vista: Sea Slugs (2 Gold Muck, 5 Orange Sludge, 3 Red Ooze, 20 Nudibranchs, 20 Bluespine Slugs, 8,000 ) **Level 16 – Breed Change: Bogsneak (2 Imbued Sulfur, 3 Grey Slime, 2 Gold Muck, 3 Copper Muck, 1 Blue Sludge, 185,000 ) **Level 16 – Irregular Nekomata (1 Gold Muck, 2 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Sludge, 3 Orange Sludge, 8 Foo's Eyes, 5,700 ) **Level 17 – Cauldron Crawler (1 Gold Muck, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Yellow Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 5 Glowslugs, 5,700 ) **Level 18 – Ball Python (1 Gold Muck, 1 Black Slime, 1 Fine Alchemical Reduction, 1 Beautiful Boulder, 3,250 ) **Level 18 – Speckled Peacock Spider (1 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Sludge, 2 Green Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 19 – Quartz Cockatrice (1 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 2 Green Sludge, 5 Giant Feathers, 5,000 ) **Level 20 – 2 Copper Muck (1 Gold Muck, 500 ) **Level 20 – Cosmo Gecko (1 Gold Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 20 – Primary Gene: Pinstripe (1 Imbued Sulfur, 1 Blue Sludge, 2 Gold Muck, 8 Snail Husks, 100,000 ) **Level 20 – Silver Muck (1 Gold Muck, 500 ) **Level 21 – Vial of Darkened Sight (2 Gold Muck, 2 Black Slime, 2 Blue Sludge, 1 Fine Alchemical Reduction, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 100,000 ) **Level 21 – Vista: Herb Rack (2 Gold Muck, 4 Yellow Sludge, 3 Orange Ooze, 5 Spearmint, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 8,500 ) **Level 22 – Primary Gene: Slime (2 Grey Slime, 2 Gold Muck, 1 Blue Ooze, 1 Radioactive Slime, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 100,000 ) **Level 22 – Secondary Gene: Trail (Gaoler) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Purple Ooze, 1 Gold Muck, 4 Seaside Trumpets, 50,000 ) **Level 23 – Secondary Gene: Spinner (Banescale) (1 Gold Muck, 1 White Slime, 2 Red Ooze, 4 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 47,500 ) **Level 24 – Primary Gene: Pinstripe (Banescale) (1 Imbued Sulfur, 2 Red Sludge, 1 Gold Muck, 4 Snail Husks, 50,000 ) **Level 24 – Secondary Gene: Toxin (Banescale) (1 Gold Muck, 1 White Slime, 1 Blue Sludge, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 10 Unstable Serthis Concoctions, 50,000 ) **Level 24 – Silver Unicorn Mane (1 Gold Muck, 2 Yellow Ooze, 5 Green Ooze, 10 Unicorn Dust, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,600 ) **Level 24 – Tertiary Gene: Veined (2 Gold Muck, 2 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Sludge, 4 Azurite, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 100,000 ) Seasonal Usage *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several cycling Baldwin recipes: **Level 3 during Night of the Nocturne – 2 Strange Chests (1 Silver Muck, 1 Gold Muck, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Red Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 4,000 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 Trivia *Aequorin has confirmed that when transmuting familiars into muck, the entire familiar isn't being transmuted alive; removable pieces such as scraps of fur, feathers, scales, pieces of horn, or a handful of leaves are put into the pot.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1327998/529#post_21346946 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient